I Scared You
by Isabeau-Molly
Summary: Hedi Sinclair is one psychic who wont let the world scare her. Even if another crazed psychic is coming after her. With the help of our favorite squad, Hedi will help solve some big time crimes, if crime doesn't get her first.
1. Chapter 1

I would like to introduce you to the new side of New York. There are many people out there who believe that they are psychic. Many of them fake, but sometimes the world can surprise

you. If your a skeptic, you'll still be a skeptic, but humor yourselves. And for the believers out there, hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Law&OrderSVU, but wouldn't it be awesome if I did?

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

_"I'm coming for you. You won't escape me this time. You're going to end up like her." _The mocking voice ran through her head like a dam that had just broken loose. _"You'll _

_never be rid of me. I'm always there."_

The invisible hand extended to her as the man's light blue eyes shimmered with glee and evil. Hedi Sinclair sat straight up in bed, her heart pounding, her mind reeling. Her

breathes were coming in like nothing. He had her. He had gotten her again. She knew that there were others out there like her, but never before had she felt one as strong as this one.

And never before had she had to worry as much as she needed to with the others. This man, this psychic was pure evil. And somehow he had found a way into her head. That was the

most dangerous thing of all. He had found her.

Hedi focused all her energy back to the invasion and was greeted by a large sreeching noise and felt as if she had run into something. Something hard, something painful. Aw,

she thought, so he was able to block her. Not many psychics were able to protect their minds. Only the most advanced could accomplish even coming close to closing off their minds

to others. And this man had. This man with the menacing light blue eyes. They were the eyes of a heartless man. They were the eyes of a man who could commit the worst kinds of

evil.

"_You're going to end up like her."_ What had he meant by that? What did he mean? He sent her a silent and deadly message. One message that could not be ignored. Hedi

soon realized that if he had access to her mind that he would have access to her life. And she had no way to barracade herself. She was completely helpless in this game. She looked

at the clock. 6:00am. He had sent her that message at this time for a reason. She looked at her night stand where she found her remote to the small portable T.V in the corner of her

pale yellow room. It was simple and most of all it was affordable. She turned on the T. V just as they were introducing the anchors. A long face with light eyes and dark eyes stared

back at her from the contents of her black and white screen. "Our top story to day is that a murderer/rapist is on the loose in New York. The body of the victim was found at 4:32 this

morning. The police are not releasing any information at this time. The body was found on a side street next to Central Park. If you have any information at all, the Special Victims

Unit is asking that you visit their office or call the number at the bottom of the screen. Now, we go to the field with reporter, Diane Leach. Diane?"

Hedi had heard enough. She now knew the reason that he had contacted her. She was in trouble and this was going to be a long day.

>> > > > > > > > > 

Well, please R & R!! I would much appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know why, but I cant stop this story. It just keeps coming and coming. I hope you enjoy what I have to offer.

Detective Olivia Benson sipped on her scolding hot coffee and bite back a exclaimation as the hot liquid burnt her tongue to a crisp. She was sitting at her desk, her feet

sprawled out under it as she sighed. Another case, another big case at that. There just always seemed that something was going on. No matter where she was something was

always happening that was distrubed her sleep. And now this, the case of the renoned psychic, Aliss Pennington. Better known to most believers as Amazing Aliss. She hated

psychics and mediums and whatever ghost that supposedly haunted everything. She was a skeptic and a proud one. Nothing had ever cracked her disbelief before and she wasn't

planning on that ever happening. And now the case that her and her partner Elliot Stabler were working on right now was the rape and murder of a medium or palm reader or

something like that. She had to deal with nut jobs on a daily basis, but she didn't know how long that she could handle ESP inclined. "Liv, did you even hear what I just said?" Elliot

asked as he hung up the phone. "Sorry, no."

"Well, I just hung up with a medium who has asked for the crime scene photos because the victim was 'calling' him. Probably some whack job planning on selling

them to some tabloid."

"Hey, no one ever said this job would be easy."

"Yeah, but nobody ever said that this job would contain those who could see dead people either."

"Sorry to break this to you, Elliot," She said, "But we see dead people pretty frequently too." He smiled at her as she smiled back. It was one of their moments again. One of

those 'I wonder if it could work' moments, but Olivia quickly shook her head and returned back to business. "So what do we need to do?"

"Probably we should go and take a look at the body and get the official ME report on the body."

Olivia lifted her jacket off her chair and swung it over her shoulders. "That sounds good to me, let's go."

They weren't going to listen to her. Cops in New York City are probably some of the most cynical people you will ever meet. Actually, any cop for that matter is cynical, but NYC

police officers take it to a new level. Hedi pushed a peice of blond hair behind her ear as she continued to look straight forward. She just needed to talk to them calmly and

rationally. But how do you calmly and rationally say that you heard the killer's voice inside your head and that he was coming after you next. Yeah, that sounded as reasonable as it

gets. She sighed as she looked at the busy offices and desks of the detectives and she knew that no one would believe her. Her brown eyes scanned the room and no one seemed

to put off the vibe that they wanted to listen to her dilemma. None of them looked liked the wanted to deal with people ever. She walked to the office door and then just stood there. She

just stood. He was with her again. She could feel him in her mind and that was not good. That was not any good at all. She tried to not think of anything where she was, what she was

doing, and what she was thinking in general. But she still could almost feel him smirking. She needed to do something and that was away from this office. It was away from the police

and it was away from the thought of the menacing blue eyes. As turned around she walked behind two detectives talking. "Do you want to deal with her friends or should I?"

"You know I think the point of having a partner is to be doing things together. We are both going to be dealing with Pennington's friends."

Hedi narrowed her eyes. Pennington, the name sounded framilar. She couldn't place it but she knew the name. "I'm sorry if I was easedropping, but could you please state the

girl's full name?"

The officers turned to her and she knew that she shouldn't have been easedropping. But she had and worse she had pointed it out the them. "Why?" The man asked.

"The name sounds framilar. I'm trying to place it." The officers exchanged looks and then looked back at her. "Aliss Pennington."

Hedi knew it now. Amazing Aliss. She was the only true psychic she knew besides her best friends, Peter Macalaney, Jen Denmark, and Patsy Joan. And she had been killed

by the man who was with her.

Her sudden intake of breath alerted the officers to her thoughts. "Do you know her?"

"Yeah, we were friends. Well, in a way we were. She was a psychic. I just started to get to know her about three months ago." She couldn't even really called what they had a friendship

They had more of a connection and she couldn't tell them that. She could feel the police officers disbelief on them like a really strong, flowery perfume. "When was the last time you

talked to her?" The female detective asked as her as she pulled out a small notepad from her inside pocket of the inside pocket of her coat.

"I really can't be of much help. I talked to her about two weeks ago. I had just bumped into her at a meeting."

"What kind of meeting." Hedi was never ashamed of her identity as being a psychic, but she was kind of reluctant to tell these detectives of her abilities. If they really knew who she

was they wouldn't look at her the same and would discard her information. Especially with the killer stalking her. "We met at a psychic group. That's was when I last saw her."

"A psychic group? So, are you saying that you are psychic?"

"Yeah," The detective looked up from her notes at Hedi's answer. Yeah, no her best idea in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for your kind words, hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own Law & Order SVU, but Hedi is all mine!! He, he, he!

OOOoooOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo

Liv rolled her eyes. She had been to a psychic once when she was younger. That had not been a good experience at all. It really had not and now, here she was talking to a

psychic. But, who knows, she may be of value. She could be the killer.

"Ok, a psychic club. Go on."

"Listen, maybe three fourths of the psychic population in New York was fake. I know that and I know that you know that too. But there are a few who are real. Aliss was one of

them. And I am too."

"Right we believe you, Miss..."

"Hedi Sinclair. You wont find my name in your police records. I'm clean. And I don't run some 1-800- PSYCHIC line, either. I don't believe in them. Most are a scam and I can't

control when I get my premonitions."

Olivia looked over at Elliot who had just looked up from his notebook where he was writing notes. "Premonitions, huh? You see the future?"

Hedi's green eyes narrowed as she looked at both of them. "Look, I didn't come here to be mocked by the police. I get enough of that already. I just thought that maybe you wanted to

know the profile of the killer."

That got their attention. Both Olivia and Elliot's gazes clashed at the idea of such a break in the case. "You know who it is?" Elliot asked, his mocking tone had diminished,

leaving only seriousness in it's wake. "In a way, I do. All I can tell you is that the guy, and it is a man, you're looking for is between his late 20s, early 30s. Right now, I'm leaning toward

32. He is white and has pale blue eyes. He's very intelligent. That is all that I can get off of him. That is all that he is letting me see."

"What do you mean by letting you see?"

"This morning he was bragging about his work to me and he let me hear him talk. And let me tell you that he is letting me, he is in complete control of this situation."

Olivia leaned over toward Elliot. "That's not a good thing."

"No, it's not." He turned back toward Hedi. "Thank you, Miss Sinclair. The information you have given us will be considered and we will be getting back to you. What's the number?"

"555-9049, that's my cell if you need it. But you wont be using it soon. Another of my talents, I can read people. Well."

"Great. Now, thanks for coming in and that's all we need to know. Call off if anything 'comes to you.'"

Hedi refused to know that she knew that she was a joke to them and she knew that she would have been. But did she have to get the most cynical, straight minded cops in the history

of the universe? She bit back a growl as they walked back into their conference desk room. They wouldn't believe a word that she said. Maybe a little later, but not now. Not when it

counts. As Hedi walked into the elevator, she couldn't help, but shutter as a distant baritone chuckle echoed through her head.

OOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOoooOOOOooooOOOOoooOOOoooOOOO 

Oh, freaky. Well please keep R&R-ing! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
